DESCRIPTION (from the application): This application is a competitive renewal of the Training Program in Investigative and Molecular Dermatology that was established in 1991 at Case Western Reserve University (CWRU). The major objective of this program is to provide highly qualified, young investigators with opportunities for state-of-the-art interdisciplinary research training in investigative dermatology and cutaneous biology. Eligible candidates include physicians (M.D.'s) with a minimum of two years of clinical dermatology training and basic scientists (Ph.D.'s) with up to two years of postdoctoral experience, both of whom have a definite commitment to an academic career in investigative dermatology or basic cutaneous biology. Individualized career building programs are developed for trainees in one of four research areas, each of which is related to the physiology and pathology of the skin: immunobiology, molecular and cellular biology, photodermatology/photomedicine, and skin pharmacology/carcinogenesis. Each fellow selects one of these four training tracks, which is supervised by a Director and a Co- Director and participating faculty members who are nationally and internationally recognized leaders in that field and who have extramurally funded research programs and are recognized trainers in that discipline. Through this focused, yet interactive mechanism, the trainees are taught how to scientifically approach problems in cutaneous biology and are given the opportunity to gain experience in modern research methodology and in the use of sophisticated equipment. Each fellow is provided guidance in the design and performance of a coherent set of experiments which addresses specific hypotheses. A biweekly formal discussion emphasizes the ethical analysis and publication of results. In addition to laboratory training, the fellows participate in courses, workshops, symposia and data presentation exercises and are required to present their work at scientific meetings including the annual meeting of the Society for Investigative Dermatology. Thus, training occurs through intensive participation in a focused research project and through conferences/seminars in which the basic science research, as well as the application of research to clinical problems are implemented. The seventeen CWRU training faculty have an excellent training record, and their cohesiveness is strengthened by the leadership of a research-oriented Dermatology Chairman. All faculty are active members of the NIH- funded Skin Diseases Research Center. This multidisciplinary Center at CWRU has created a strong foundation for cooperative interactions between basic science and clinical departments and provides an ideal training mileau for young investigators contemplating a career in academic dermatology.